


Dead Zone: Power Struggles

by Rivien



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivien/pseuds/Rivien
Summary: Finding themselves in the midst of a war in a place they never expected to be, six Matoki warriors must decide where their loyalties truly lie and if following their hearts is worth the sacrifice.Inspired by the MV for Power.





	1. Prologue: The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my/our first try at KPop fanfic. After watching the music video for Power we wanted to know more. Why were they in cryo? Why had their ship crash landed? Where were they? WTF was really in those aerosol cans?
> 
> Buckle up because it is going to be a bumpy ride.

“He is waking up, General.”

The noise made him aware of the throbbing pain in his head as his eyes struggled to open. The light only intensified the discomfort and his lids scrunched together once more. What was going on? He was the General but wasn’t the one being addressed.

The fog and initial pain began to subside as memories slowly surfaced. He and his team had been ordered to report to the Embassy. Upon arrival they were escorted to what he assumed was a meeting room but was devoid of furniture and any other presence. It took another moment of searching his thoughts to find the final piece of the puzzle.

One by one each member of his team began to drop without warning. Nearly imperceptible fumes rolled down from the air vents, spreading quickly through the space. They were being gassed. Yanking the material of his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth along with his left hand he slowed his breathing. The closest to him was Keke and he dropped to one knee beside the body, placing the fingers of his right hand against his carotid artery. Thankfully there was a pulse, slow but strong. Not meant to kill then, only to incapacitate.

Zelo, being a nanotech human hybrid, was not effected as quickly and stood bewildered amongst his fallen allies. Himchan, as he was currently known, jerked his hand from Keke’s neck toward the door in a silent command. If they could breach the exit they could get the others to fresh air and figure out their next move.

The hybrid did not hesitate, crossing the room in long quick strides but before he could reach his destination the door burst open from the other side and armed commandos swarmed through. One of the first into the room deployed a taser which embedded itself into Zelo's chest directly above his heart, Himchan tried to struggle to his feet but the gas was quickly taking effect. The last thing he could recall as he fought to remain conscious was that it took three discharges to bring Zelo to his knees and a small sense of pride.

Rage burnt in his chest now as his eyes opened fully, fixing on a man standing a few feet away.

“Nene, you’ve been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this. Did you volunteer or were you surprised with the honor?” He snarled, realizing as he tried to jerk his arms forward that he was bound to a chair. That fact did not stop him from struggling.

“I volunteered, of course.” The voice was smug, the expression even more so.

“Where are my men? Whatever punishment has been planned should be mine alone. They were only following orders.” Inside he was frantic with worry but the anger was the perfect mask.

“You know better than that; and so do we. They supported your decision and deliberately disobeyed orders. Orders from the very top. You are all guilty of treason.” Nene paused to let his words sink in. “I don’t need to tell you what punishment that carries.” It was evident from the glint in his eye that he was taking more than a little pleasure in the situation.

Himchan’s face paled, some of the fight draining from his body. The penalty for treason was death. Had the sentence already been carried out? Was there nothing he could do?

“The directive was too extreme and ill advised. It was my intention to discuss alternative options before we did something that couldn’t be undone.” The words were not pleading but the rage had given way to defeat.

“Your job, or well, my job now, is to follow orders and see they are executed, not to question them.”

The former General bristled. “Of course it is! We were sent to learn about this planet and its dominant species. The proposed course of action is unnecessary and unethical. A good General does not follow blindly.”

A bark of laughter punctuated his argument as Nene seemed unable to believe what he heard. “Unethical? Earth has made you weak, Tats Mato. We are Matoki and are unbeholden to the frailties and morals of lesser races.” He sighed melodramatically, shaking his head as if disappointed.

Himchan’s jaw clenched, teeth grinding in frustration. He was far from weak but there was no glory in exterminating an entire species, or very nearly, when they could just as easily be controlled instead. That had never been the mission. Something had changed but he couldn’t say what and that made him uneasy.

“So, what now? My crew is dead and you are here to taunt me before I meet the same fate?” Dark eyes narrowed, “You may think I am weak, Nene, but I _know_ you are a spineless coward.”

The crack of his jaw as Nene’s fist made contact seemed exceptionally loud before fresh pain blossomed behind his eyes. Turning his head to the side he spat blood onto the boots of the commando nearest him.

“Nothing would please me more than taking your life with my own hands but our gracious Queen has spared you that honor.” The expression which had been bemused previously twisted now into a glower. “By order of Her Majesty, you and your crew are striped of rank and privilege and sentenced to an unknown fate in the farthest reaches of space. Should you ever find yourself on land again, which is unlikely,” he added offhandedly, “you are forbidden from using your given names or reverting from the form of the species you chose over your own.”

A sharp needle prick in the upper shoulder drew a hiss from his lips.

“Furthermore, if any of you step foot on Mato your lives will be immediately forfeit. You are Matoki no more. Your men are already in a cryogenic state and awaiting transfer to the ship.”

The new General nodded to the soldier who had administered the shot and now held a second syringe.

“Wait,” Himchan grunted in discomfort, the contents of the injection spreading like wildfire in his veins. “I will go willingly, only allow me to walk of my own accord and to have a moment alone with my men.” Gone from his voice was any trace of fight, he had sealed their fates and there was nothing he could do about it. Regret weighed heavily on his heart as though a stone had been laid across his chest.

“Why should I allow you that?” One eyebrow lifting incredulously at the request.

The same dark eyes rested their full weight on Nene, holding his gaze for a moment  as if an unspoken truth passed between them.

“Because you owe me that much.”

  
Six pods lined the walls of a storage room near the exterior of the building. The walk had not been long but was surprisingly difficult in his current state. It felt as though every nerve in his body was made of molten lead.

Five of the pods were occupied by his companions who all appeared peaceful in their current unconscious states. He noticed that their military gear was gone and in its place were prison uniforms. As the restraints were removed from his wrists a half dozen guns trained on him, laser sights piercing his own clothing with angry red dots. It was clear that if he tried anything his death would be much more imminent and painful.

“You have five minutes, make it quick.”

Himchan walked slowly down the line, glancing at the faces as he went but stopping at the last pod. Inside, the hybrid looked like an angel in repose. He placed his hand against the glass, speaking softly so the others would not overhear.

“You were not one of us and were meant to be more tool than person but you become an intricate part of our family. It was an honor to know you, Zelo. I am sorry that it has come to this.”

The next pod held the youngest of the Matokis. Again his hand rested on the glass, paying his respects and saying what he felt certain would be his last goodbyes.

It was difficult resigning himself to the fates of Dada, Keke, and Joko, or Jongup, Daehyun, and Youngjae as they had been known on this planet but it was the fifth who almost broke his resolve.

“Shi Shi, Yongguk, my oldest friend. Where have I lead us? I should have listened and followed your advice but in the end it was my softness that infected you. I am sorry, Brother. If we meet again I _will_ set this right.” His voice broke slightly but he forced himself to keep it together a little while longer.

The sixth containment unit stood open and empty, waiting for him like the coffin he knew it to be. They may call him weak but Tats Mato was no coward. As the lid sealed shut and he closed his eyes he hoped Earth and its humanity would survive what he could no longer stop.


	2. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't meant to land, or survive, but they managed to do both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official Chapter 1.

**_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_ **

 

Alarms sounded throughout the vessel as it approached atmospheric entry but the decks were still. The disembodied voice of the AI fell on deaf ears. Provisions had not been made for the unlikely possibility of being caught in the gravitational pull of a planet. The course had been carefully mapped and the autopilot was never meant to see its cargo to a destination, let alone land safely.

As the ship pierced the ionosphere it did not slow beyond the natural deceleration caused by air resistance. It did not adjust trajectory or deploy any evasive or landing measures. Tiles peeled away in fiery bits from the outer surface leaving gaps in the thermal protection system and exposing the structure to the brutal friction and pressure of planetary re-entry. The temperature regulation system struggled to maintain a safe environment but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

 

**_130 seconds to impact._ **

 

The blooms weren’t as large as last season, which was to say they were twice as small as the season before. Unless they were able to harvest double last year's take the Malcontent would be short on the vaccine. Too short.

With a heavy sigh Reagan lifted a canteen to her mouth, tilting her head back to take a drink.

 

**BOOM**

 

The ground shivered beneath her boots as the sound waves from the sonic boom coursed through her body and left a ringing in her ears. Squinting against the sun she was able to make out a tiny silver glint which rapidly grew until it was the shape of spaceship. A curious sight but not completely unprecedented. What  _ was  _ abnormal, however, was the speed and angle of descent. It appeared to be making no effort to save itself from a direct impact with the desert floor.

She took another slow sip before capping the water and returning it to her belt. All she’d wanted was a little peace and quiet away from the Bastion. It was the Dead Zone for goodness sake, it was meant to imply emptiness and solitude, not literal dead falling from the sky. There were a lot more cacti to be pruned before she headed back and the day seemed to be getting more aggravating as it went on.  

 

**_Damage sustained. Auxiliary power routed to life support systems. All secondary systems offline._ **

 

The impact of the crash sent anything not secured, and many things that were, flying across the ship. Ceiling panels and light fixtures showered the floor in broken glass and debris, downed wires sparked dangerously on electric grids that had not been damaged or disabled. In a holding bay near the rear of the ship the sound of vacuum seals being released filled the silence.

First there was a gasp and then another followed by the dry hacking coughs of men unaccustomed to breathing. Six cryogenic pods affixed to the walls around the perimeter of the room stood open and mostly empty as their inhabitants stumbled out, confused and dazed. At last one of them broke the silence.

“Where are we? I don’t remember this.” The question was directed to Himchan who stood pensively, one hand raking through his hair in irritation.

“It looks like a cargo bay,” Youngjae answered as he moved away from the pod he had emerged from, stopping beside Daehyun. “We appear to have been in cryo but I don’t remember that either. How is this possible?” He too shifted concerned brown eyes to their leader as if expecting him to have the answers.

“It doesn’t matter how,” grunted Yongguk, his voice deeper than the others and full of authority. “We need to assess our current situation. We can wonder about everything else once we know if we are safe.”

From the last pod he was helping the hybrid who seemed to have trouble standing at first but once he did he was nearly head and shoulders above the rest. Zelo leaned against his companion as he tried to get his bearings.

“Yongguk is right,” Himchan spoke at least. “We will sweep the ship. If anyone is found we take them alive for questioning. We need to figure out where exactly we are.”

The others nodded in agreement as Jongup stepped forward, having lingered silently at the rear of the group.

“I will take point, General.”

  
  


When the ship made impact the ground reverberated once more beneath the forager’s boots, this time more violently than the last. The tremors of the sonic boom were akin to the foreshock portending the earthquake that was to come. The final resting place was approximately 600 yards from where she continued work, unphased by the entire episode.

A debris field of broken piece and smoldering remains spread around the carcass but nothing seemed to move. The vessel itself did not seem in danger of explosion, thankfully, and there appeared to be no outward reason, that she could see from her vantage point, as to why it was brought down but if it was a Matoki ship she wished it good riddance. The last thing they needed were more Matoki soldiers with the sort of firepower a ship of that kind could offer.

Of course, her mind whispered in quiet betrayal, they might  _ not _ be Matoki. They  _ might _ be potential allies and they  _ might _ not be dead. She was a doctor, after all, and it was her job, no, her responsibility, to save people. The line of her jaw clenched as she squashed the tiny pang of guilt down.

“Shouldn’t have wrecked their blasted rocket in the middle of the dead zone then,” she muttered angrily, “Serves them right.”

  
  


The ship wasn’t exceptionally large and the initial security sweep took less than forty five minutes. There were no other signs of life onboard and worse yet, no provisions to sustain what life there was. To Yongguk’s horror there were no weapons either. If the local life forms were hostile they would be at a distinct disadvantage. 

All six gathered on the bridge, Youngjae taking his place at a terminal as the others peered out of the damaged windows at the landscape below.

“There is a lot of sand,” Zelo observed, as they studied their surroundings. The ground was dry and parched, like a desert, but besides the bits of debris that dotted the sand there were some plants as well.

“I don’t think it is Mato,” Daehyun added, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously but holding his hands at his sides so as not to fidget.

“It’s definitely not Mato,” Youngjae agreed, his fingers moving gracefully over the keypad as he analyzed the data the AI had collected. “The navigation system must have been damaged during impact. The coordinates aren’t making sense.”

He turned his chair toward the others, fixing his gaze on Himchan as he continued. “It appears that we haven’t gone anywhere and yet we are over 100 light years off course,” his voice dropped slightly as his brow furrowed in frustration. “It makes no  _ sense _ .”

Himchan remained silent, momentarily at a loss. Something had gone wrong. They had not been intended to land, to survive, yet here they were. DId Mato know? Surely they were monitoring the vessel but had it been so long that perhaps they had time before this development came to light? Would a team be sent to finish the job?

“Should we try to contact Command, General?” Daehyun asked hesitantly, drawing him from his thought.The younger man tried to hide his concerns but it was obvious that he was confused and perhaps even a little afraid.

“No.” Himchan’s tone was firm, his own expression hardening with resolve. “We will maintain radio silence until we know more about our situation and see to our most immediate needs. Which is currently to find out where exactly we are and to acquire weapons and rations.”

An uneasy glance passed between the communications and technology officers, the latter lifting a brow, but none argued. Yongguk and Zelo remained near the large windows, bodies mirroring each other in tense stances, arms crossed over their chests as Jongup checked a panel on the far side of the Bridge, a frown tugging at his full lips.

Youngjae turned back to the screens, tapping once more on the controls. “I can’t complete a scan of the area but the sensors indicate that the atmosphere is almost identical to Earth’s.”

“Almost?” Jongup asked curiously, not looking away from where he was splicing wires beneath a panel that had come loose.

“Yes, almost. The same elements are present but the percentages aren’t exactly the same.”

“So what does that mean?” Yongguk prompted impatiently. “Will we be able to breathe?”

“It’s not the breathing we will have to worry about,” he continued, ignoring his superior’s tone, “It’s the elevated levels of radiation.”

“How elevated?” Himchan moved toward the screens, reading the data over his tech’s shoulder. “Our bodies can metabolise radiation more efficiently than a human’s.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes as he tapped one of the screens to enlarge a graph. “Even we might have issues spending too much time outside in what appears to have been ground zero for a nuclear explosion. I would wager that we won’t find a single living creature within 75 miles of this location. It appears uninhabitable.”

“But there are plants outside. Green ones. Can’t be that uninhabitable if they survived,” Daehyun argued.

The tech shook his head, “Flora would be the first to repopulate an area but the levels are still too high to support actual life.”

Daehyun opened his mouth to say something else but HImchan cut him off. “How long would you estimate we could safely remain outside of the ship?”

Youngjae tilted his head to the side as he contemplated the General’s questions. “Not long enough to walk 75 miles. No longer than forty five minutes. I can give a better estimate once I collect ground and air samples. Even then, we’ll need decontamination bathes when re-entering the ship. Jongup or I can check the showers to see if they are still operational.”

“Leave it for now. See if you can bring the other systems back online. The rest of us will head outside. Jongup, check the exterior of the ship for damage while the four of us search the area. No one is to be outside of the ship longer than forty five minutes.” He paused, remembering what Nene had said about using their Matoki forms and the shot he had been given before entering cryo. “As the planet appears to be Earthlike we will maintain our human facades and identities for now.”

Youngjae gave a nod of acknowledgement as the others stood at attention. Without another word, Yonnguk made his way off the bridge and toward the airlock, leading his team toward the alien world that awaited them.

  
  


Reagan approached the vessel cautiously, curiosity getting the best of her. Not to mention the nagging guilt. She could already hear the others calling her foolish for attempting to enter the wreckage on her own but they had heard it, if not seen it, and a recon team was no doubt already on their way. What would it matter if she got a few minutes head start?

The keypad on the exterior door was easy enough to find and surprisingly still intact. As she touched the screen it lit up, requesting the entry code. In Matoki. That was a bad sign. Still, it didn’t prove there were Matoki inside, or only Matoki, they could have prisoners. Set on her course of action she pursed her lips. Figuring out the entry code would be the hard part.

Passing her hand over the keypad once more she heard a click and then the mechanical noise of the doors sliding apart.


	3. Crossed Paths

“Well, that was easy,” Reagan muttered to herself as she the doors ground open. The metallic screeching suggested some damage had been sustained but not enough to hinder operation,

The interior was lit only by the sunlight that pierced the opening and from the outside she could only see a foot or so in front of her. Shifting the gathering bag so the strap was slung across her shoulders and the blossoms were behind her back, she stepped carefully over the threshold. Once her boots were on solid metal she did not wait for her eyes to adjust before moving forward. Glancing down at her belt as she turned a corner, searching belatedly for a light, she collided with something solid.

Something that grunted.

Stumbling backwards from the impact she nearly lost her balance but strong hands gripped her shoulder, keeping her upright and pulling her closer.

Yongguk was surprised by the sudden appearance, and assault, of the short woman. Even more surprising was the fact that she appeared to be human. Was that even possible? His hands moved automatically to keep the creature from falling as he grunted from the impact, pulling her closer to inspect and control. A sweet floral aroma filled the space between them, causing him to take a deep, involuntary breath.

“Where did you come from, woman?”

Reagan rubbed her forehead where it had come in contact with the man’s chest and tilted her head head to peer up at the figure. She couldn’t see his features as clearly as she would have liked but she could tell she just barely reached his shoulder. She was contemplating the size difference when he spoke and the bass of his voice sent tingles down her spine though she couldn’t understand a word he said.

“Sorry, what?” she asked, momentarily dazed by the sound before shaking off the feeling and trying to squirm free of his grasp.

His own head tilted slightly to the side, considering her. The accent was strange but it was definitely English. She looked human and spoke English, that was a very strange coincidence and Yongguk wasn’t one to lend much weight to coincidences. He repeated the question slowly, his hold not relaxing despite her efforts.

“Where did you come from?” His English was rusty and held the accent of the first language he had learned on Earth but it was sufficient. 

Her body had the same reaction to the sound, deeper than any voice she had heard before but this time she could understand him. When the wriggling didn’t pay off she tried to pry his fingers up one by one.

“From outside,” she stated smartly, wondering how else she could possibly answer that question. “Where did you come from?”

His jaw clenched in annoyance, the woman’s glibness reminding him of someone else on the ship. One was more than enough.

“From inside,” he answered in an equally obtuse manner, keeping hold of her as he turned them both about and toward the interior of the ship. He let go of her with one hand long enough to hit the button to close the exterior door but that was enough to allow Reagan to twist from his grasp. She turned, dashing deeper into the darkness. His response was instantaneous and his longer legs made short work of the small distance she had managed to put between them. With nowhere for her to hide he snagged her around the waist with one arm, dragging her back against him. The flowers that were crushed between the two bodies released more of their heady scent into the air.

“Don’t do that,” he commanded, holding her in place as sharp nails dug into his arm, causing his muscles to flex and squeeze her tighter. 

“Careful! There is medicine in that bag and you are damaging it!”

An irritated growl rumbled through his chest, sending matching vibrations through Reagan’s back where it rested against him, as he lost all patience. 

“You’re making this unnecessarily difficult,” he warned as he pulled her arms behind her back, holding her wrists easily with one hand as he pushed her forward.

Reagan grunted in protest but ceased her struggle. Her balance was bad enough on its own but with her arms pinned behind her back she was one stumble away from dislocating her shoulder. She growled back at him in response which was, to her surprise, met by a chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me!” she snarled indignantly.

“You aren’t even afraid, are you? I don’t know if you are incredibly brave or astonishingly foolish.”

Her steps were slow despite his prodding, the lack of lighting making safe passage nearly impossible. The toes of her boots continued to snap and stub debris with each step, the promise of a fall imminent. 

“What does it matter? Either way you appear to be impressed.”

She expected a smart remark but was pulled to a sharp halt, sending a jolt of pain up her wrenched arms. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.  
“You could at least be more careful,” she snapped when she could trust herself to speak again,

The sound of footsteps came from further down the corridor, dark figures eventually becoming discernable shadows as they drew closer.

“Wow, we haven’t even gone outside yet and Yongguk already found someone,” Daehyun laughed gleefully from his position behind the others.

Himchan halted a few steps away from his sergeant and what appeared to be a prisoner. A human female prisoner. Where had she come from? Had she stowed away on the ship before it left Earth? That seemed unlikely. Even in their current form their eyesight and other senses were sharper than an actual human’s and he had no problem studying her in the near darkness. Her expression was one of annoyance, tinged with discomfort, eyes narrowed as she tried to see them.

“She barged into the ship as soon as the door opened,” Yongguk began to explain, ignoring his captive’s previous admonishment. “She refuses to give straight answers so I was bringing her for further interrogation, General.”

“Why should I answer you anything when you’ve been manhandling me the entire time? You could at least try to be civilized. I came to see if your people needed medical assistance,” she huffed indignantly, “That’s what I get for being a good person.”

Himchan lifted a brow as she spoke, brushing aside the curiosity that was Yongguk and this woman speaking English for the time being. She’d walked willingly into a foreign vessel because she was concerned for the inhabitants? She wasn’t even the slightest bit concerned for her own safety? Did she have a death wish?

“Thank you, Sergeant,” he answered in the same language he had been addressed, “Let her go, she appears to pose no threat.”

Reagan could feel the man, the Sergeant, tense at the order, his fingers tightening around her wrists.

“She has not been searched and could be armed.”

The General sighed, a sound that indicated this was a common occurrence between the two of them. 

“Are you armed?” He spoke the words like one who was addressing a small child who might not understand the question.

Reagan bristled at the condescending tone, jaw clenching slightly. Two could play that game. Affecting the sweetest voice she could she tried to make herself sound as nonthreatening as possible.

“Only a small knife I use when collecting herbs. I was gathering medicinal flowers when you landed. Flowers your Sergeant has now possibly crushed beyond use.” Uncertain if the man could see her any better than she could see him she pouted for effect. It seemed to work as he gave the order once more.

“Let her go and take the others to survey the area. I want a report on the state of the ship and the surroundings in less than an hour. If you spot other locals do not engage.”

Yongguk reluctantly released his hold on the woman’s wrists, nodding curtly.

“Can’t I go back to the Bridge? I want to see Youngjae’s face when he realises he was wrong,” Daehyun pleaded, almost a whine.

If these were soldiers, Reagan thought to herself as she rolled her shoulders to ease the blood flow back into them, they weren’t very disciplined. Certainly they weren’t Matoki.

Something seemed to pass silently between the men and Reagan thought she could actually feel the one sulk as he moved past her to follow the Sergeant. Two others brushed by as well, the footsteps fading before the metallic grind of the doors echoed against the walls. Six then, if there was another waiting on the Bridge. A small number for a ship of that size. Maybe there were injuries after all. 

“If you would come with me, I would like to ask some questions.”

Though the words were polite it was clear it wasn’t a request. With a small sigh of her own the doctor followed.

 

A figure crouched in the sand a few hundred feet from the crash site, observing the ship. Tracking Reagan wasn’t difficult and the scout wasn’t even surprised when it appeared that the doctor had made her way toward the vessel of her own accord instead of falling back to safety. For being one of the smartest people at the Bastion she was incredibly stupid and reckless sometimes.

The sound of the doors opening caused her to flatten against the ground, the color of the gear blending easily with the desert. From the opening a small group of men emerged. They all appeared healthy and strong though their attire suggested prisoners rather than soldiers. A quick scan revealed no armor or weapons but that didn’t mean they weren’t a threat.

One of the taller two men appeared to give directions to the others, a few snippets of words snatched by the wind carried to where she lay concealed. They didn’t sound like Matoki or English but something she’d never heard before. The other three men nodded in understanding and split up. The shortest disappeared around the far side of the wreckage while the speaker went west and the other two made their way north. 

The door was still open and the scout began to slowly close the distance.

Youngjae glowered at the pair as Himchan explained the sudden appearance of the woman. His annoyance was clearly written on his face as he pursed his lips, causing his cheeks to puff out slightly. Reagan actually found the expression to be more endearing than off putting but kept the thought to herself.

In the bright light of the control room she could study her hosts more clearly and was struck by their appearances. They looked like human men but she had seen handsome men in her life and these were remarkable. It was almost as if they were works of art that had come to life. It was rather distracting.

“You brought her into the ship, onto the Bridge, without decontaminating her first?” He punctuated the question by throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Why do I even waste my time if no one ever listens?”

“Decontaminated?” Reagan asked, glancing between the two men as she arched a brow. “You mean radiation? You don’t have to worry about that,” she paused, biting her lips thoughtfully before continuing, “ Well, not from me anyway.”

Two pairs of dark brown eyes stared at her incredulously and she stared back.

“You are not contaminated but our team will be? How is that possible?” The General spoke slowly, as if trying to make her comprehend the absurdity of her own words.

“You don’t seem like you are from around here,” she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest. “We have ways of protecting ourselves. We have to if we are going to survive in the Dead Zone.”

Youngjae snorted skeptically as he stood. “I’m going to the engine room. Maybe I won’t die from radiation poisoning there,” he muttered.

Himchan nodded in dismissal, ignoring the last bit, before motioning Reagan to an empty chair. She took it reluctantly, setting the bag of blossoms carefully on the floor. 

“The Dead Zone, that is where we are? Is that the name of your city or this planet?” He did not sit himself but stood a few paces away, watching her intently.

“The Dead Zone is this place. It isn’t a city, it isn’t anything anymore. It is just a reminder.”

He frowned, thinking of Yongguk’s warning. She was refusing to speak plainly, choosing instead to talk in circles.

“What planet is this? Does it have a name that you know?”

“Of course I know its name. I’m not an imbecile. You crash landed on a planet you don’t even know but treat me like the idiot.” One leg draped over the other as she leaned back, arms crossing once more. She was tired of this game.  
Himchan’s expression betrayed his momentary shock at being spoken to so bluntly. He hadn’t intended to make her feel as though she were stupid but it was the natural assumption of the Matoki that all species and races were, well, lesser.

“I suppose that does make us look bad but it wasn’t intentional. We did not choose to to come here. Truth be told, we did not even choose to board this ship,” he admitted somewhat reluctantly, uncertain as to why he felt the need to share. 

It wasn’t exactly an apology but she couldn’t picture the man before her ever saying he was sorry. He might be a General, allegedly, but he carried himself like a prince from the old stories.

“If I answer one of your questions you have to answer one of mine in return, deal?”

Dark eyes narrowed at the suggestion. The woman clearly didn’t appreciate her current position. For all intents and purposes she was a prisoner and in the past his men would not have hesitated to apply more forceful tactics to get what they wanted. Tactics his Sergeant endorsed and had no doubt intended to utilize before he was dismissed.

 

Voices floated down the dark corridor to where Corvus pressed against a wall. Two distinctly male and one exceptionally sarcastic female. Beneath the thick hood and respirator that resembled a gas mask an exasperated sigh escaped. She couldn’t have just went home? The last thing any of them needed was a fight with an unknown element.

Moving slowly, careful not to make any sound, she creeped forward. Extraction would be difficult with two guards but not impossible. Time, however, was not on their side. The longer they lingered the more likely the other four would return and that would make the whole affair that much trickier. 

From her vantage she could see an open door at the far end of the corridor and two of the figures beyond. Another hall intersected the first and could be taken left or right. As she was considering the layout one of the men exited the room and she tensed for a confrontation but instead of continuing straight he turned right and disappeared. 

Corvus didn’t question the lucky break as she followed him, keeping a safe distance. She was significantly smaller than her target, something she was accustomed to at merely five feet tall, which gave her an advantage in stealth. She moved quietly despite the boots that she wore. The height difference did put her at a slight disadvantage but no one ever expected to be attacked from below. Her left hand slipped beneath the long coat the hung past her hips, hiding the belt and various items she carried on her person, and withdrew what appeared to be a plain white cloth. 

When they had gone far enough that the sounds of a scuffle would not attract undue attention she made her move. Closing the distance quickly she dropped down at the last moment, sweeping the man’s feet out from under him . Surprise was on her side but he was quicker than she had assumed and by the time she had turned to face him once more he had flipped over and was in the process of regaining his footing. Throwing all of her weight against him she knocked him off balance and straddled his waist as she pinned him to the ground, hands pressing the cloth over his mouth and nose. He tried to roll out from under her but she did not let go, gripping him firmly with her thighs so that no matter which way he moved she moved with him. It took a few moments longer than normal for the drug to take effect but eventually his arms fell to his sides and his body went limp beneath her, She’d have a few bruises to show for that tomorrow. Perhaps Reagan's last batch wasn’t as potent as usual.

Removing one of her thick leather gloves she pressed two fingers against his throat, checking the pulse. He didn’t look like a Matoki and this wasn’t a kill mission. Not yet, anyway. Satisfied that the heartbeat was strong she gazed down at the man’s unconscious face. She’d never seen anyone look so much like an angel. Or at least what she imagined an angel would look like. 

With a frown hidden beneath her mask she stood, pulling the glove back over her hand, and retraced her steps.

 

“Fine,” Himchan agreed at last in exasperation, having spent the last ten minutes arguing with his captive about why he shouldn’t have to answer her questions. “I will ask a question and if you answer satisfactorily then you may ask me one.”

“Took you long enough,” Reagan muttered, annoyed with the man’s stubbornness. 

For a moment the two simply glowered at one another in a standoff of wills.

“Are all of the women here as vexing as you are?” He asked irritably.

“Not all of them, just the ones I like best.” She flashed a small grin. “That was your first question so now it is my turn.”

“What? No, it wasn’t. I was being rhetorical,” he snapped, lips pressing together in a thin line.

“It was a question and I answered, therefore it is my turn.”

A growl similar to the one she’d heard from her first captor escaped his lips as he stalked toward her and she wondered if she’d pushed him too far. As his hands gripped the armrests of the chair he leaned forward, his height putting him above her as he peered down.

“I have never in all my life met anyone who tried my patience as unequivocally as you,” his voice dropped an octave, the tone threatening.

“You think this is bad,” an ambiguously distorted voice said from the doorway, “Try living with her.”

Reagan bobbed over the side of the chair, brushing against Himchan’s arm as she peered around him at the voice, scowling.

“I will have you both know I am a delight. You just aren’t capable of appreciating me.”

Corvus was prepared this time for the quick reflexes the man presented and as he whipped around to face her she pulled the pin from a silver cannister already in her hand.

“Scarf. Now,” she barked the command in the robotic voice, tossing the cylinder into the room as white smoke began to rise.

Reagan obeyed immediately, pulling the material that hung around her neck up over her mouth and nose.

“Is that really necessary?” Her voice was muffled but nonchalant.

“Yes, it is necessary,” the other replied with a grunt as she blocked a heavy handed swing from her assailant. She ducked another blow but refused to move out of the doorway, blocking his escape. He continued to fight though his movements became more sluggish and uncoordinated.

“Something is wrong, the gas and the ether aren’t working as rapidly as usual. Did you change the measurements?”

“My measurements are perfectly fine, thank you very much,” the doctor snapped, “Their physiology must be different somehow.”

Himchan could still hear the two bickering as his limbs grew heavy. It was the second time he had been gassed in recent memory and panic gripped his heart as he struggled to get passed the absurdly small creature blocking his escape. Had his recklessness doomed them once more?

As he began to lose consciousness he was caught around the waist and lowered to the floor. His last thought was that it must be a hybrid.


End file.
